


关于Maglor的黄色废料

by forglory



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 05:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19370488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forglory/pseuds/forglory
Summary: 你xMaglor





	关于Maglor的黄色废料

Makalaure在写新乐谱的时候不要出声打扰他，你可以有意无意地抚摸他的腰际。你的唇“不小心”蹭过他的耳尖——他敏感的地方。

在Kano抚琴的时候大声念出富有深意的诗或附在他耳边唱一两句暗示性很深的歌词，这时他会放下竖琴红着脸去捂你的嘴，然后你就可以擒住他的手腕轻轻舔舐他的掌心，继而堵上他的嘴。

Kano喜欢干净，最好在床上。不过你二天你就能看见他抱着满是痕迹的床单红着脸把它交给下人洗干净，嘟囔着说又得换床单。

他的吻极真的不赖。

Kano并不文弱，但他身上的伤疤不多。他皮肤很滑。你去揉捏他的臀部时他会小声阻止你并躲开你的视线，这让他害羞。

众所周知，诺多二王子的歌声是很美妙的，就像图娜山的清泉一样。我的小鸟。Makalaure从不伪装，他会依你给他的快感去呻吟。

他喜欢温柔的方式，别那么粗暴。他会笑着鼓励你，这是件让人愉悦的事。但他透过泪水去瞪你（虽然没有什么威慑力），并且试图推开你时就说明你真的做过了。他嗓子都哑了。

在他脸颊与脖颈想接的地方留下一个属于你的印记，那样即使他穿高领的袍子也遮不住。

Makalaure喜欢在你的锁骨处留下浅浅的牙印，这是他在宣告自己的所有权。

他会在结束后用他略红肿的嘴唇吻你，然后迷迷糊糊睡过去。别忘了清理！


End file.
